1. Field of the Invention
The present invention in general relates to a data collector, in particular, to a portable data collector.
2. Description of Prior Art
Most products in the market are printed barcodes on their package surfaces or outer boxes. A barcode of product is encoded based upon a specific encoding principle. So, each product barcode represents the merchandise's information, such as, name, goods number, price and quantity. Through the application of barcode, an automatic merchandise management method can be achieved accurately, quickly and conveniently.
Furthermore, common merchandise has to be inventoried and checked to control its shipping-in and -out situations. The inventory method is usually to adopt a handheld data collector, on the top face of which a plurality of input buttons are arranged, and on top face or lateral face of which a scan button is arranged. Through pushing the input buttons to input barcode of merchandise, or through pushing the scan button with thumb to scan the barcode of merchandise, the barcode representing the merchandise information can be input into the data collector.
However, during using the data collector, a hand usually has to hold the data collector and to push the scan button frequently and continuously with thumb, when a large amount of merchandises are inventoried and checked. However, this kind of action sometimes makes the user's muscle of palm or thumb generate great pain, hindering the normal operation of job and causing a working hurt.
Accordingly, after a substantially devoted study, in cooperation with the application of relative academic principles, the inventor has finally proposed the present invention designed reasonably to possess the capability to improve the drawbacks of the prior arts significantly.